


Welcome to the Jungle

by lookingforthestars



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforthestars/pseuds/lookingforthestars
Summary: “If I told you that everything I said when you were in space was true, would it help you get back safely?” (Baby spoilers in here for the rest of the season.)





	Welcome to the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my riff on the upcoming island storyline. Cabe isn't in this because from what I've seen I don't think he's in the crash (I could be wrong), but we know that eight people are marooned, so I'm just guessing here.

"That's going to be a problem."

The team quieted, practically mid-cheer, and turned to Sylvester simultaneously. He was staring up at the sky, the crease between his eyebrows growing deep with anxiety. Paige rested her hand gently on his arm. "What's wrong?"

Sylvester glanced at Walter, a silent plea for a second opinion, but Walter knew better than to question the mathematician's calculations. He sighed, rubbing one grime-streaked hand over his face. "That helicopter won't hold all of us. Even with the bare minimum of rescuers and equipment, it's too much weight."

"Maybe there's a second one?" Happy pitched.

"Maybe," Walter said without much conviction. His mind was hazier after a week without adequate food and water, and they had roughly two minutes until the helicopter descended, so there was little use for speculation. For now, the sight of one rescue vehicle was a cause for celebration. "Come on. We need to move further inland."

Happy had managed to get out their exact coordinates, so there was no chance the chopper pilot would accidentally miss them. They backed up toward the tree line to escape the deafening roar and whipping wind created by the rotors as the helicopter lowered onto the sand, still running. A man in a jumpsuit hopped out and Walter ran out to meet him. "How many?" he yelled over the noise. Frankly, he missed the hum of machinery. He'd never been soothed by nature sounds.

"Five!" The man—his badge read Caldwell—glanced between Walter and the rest of his group, including the pilot of their original plane, who'd gotten separated during the crash and took three days to find them, and Elia's assistant Lisa, who had the unfortunate circumstance of missing her earlier flight. "Is this everyone? Eight?"

Elia knew there were eight of them. He had to have passed that information on already. "Yeah. Is there another transport coming?" Walter's throat was already scratchy and raw and quickly becoming more so from projecting his voice like this.

Caldwell shook his head, his expression barely visible behind his tinted goggles. "The second chopper had a busted fuel tank. They had to turn back. We've got your location now, but there's an ugly storm coming this way. I don't know how long it'll be before they can circle back here. I'm sorry, but we can't take everyone, especially in these conditions."

"I understand." The light island breeze had picked up significantly, and the sky was darkening. Walter had known there was inclement weather coming for hours. He shut his eyes, trying to focus his weakened brain. "Two or three days at most, right? Barring sequential storms, you'll be able to get us. For now, you'll take five." He waved the team over, Ralph reaching him first despite the crudely-bandaged gash on his leg. Walter was shocked by how tan he'd gotten. "You first, kiddo."

Ralph obeyed readily, following Caldwell's lead to strap himself in. Toby tipped his chin toward the chopper. "What's the deal?"

"Three of us have to stay," he yelled, feeling rather than seeing Paige's eyes whip to him. "They can come back for us in a few days. But they have to have food, water, and medical supplies aboard that will help."

The liaison grabbed his arm, her nails digging into his already sunburned skin. He flinched. "Are you out of your mind? You said there was a storm coming. You can't stay here."

"There's no other option." He focused his attention on the mathematician. "Sly, you and Lisa have to go. You're both dehydrated. Paige and Happy will get in with Ralph. Toby and I are in the best condition. Jakes?"

The pilot nodded. He was in his late forties, good shape, no substantial injuries outside of some minor cuts and bruises. And he'd already proven himself to possess strong survival skills. "I'll stay."

"Everyone else get in, now. Waiting only increases your chances of encountering the storm." Sylvester and Caldwell helped Lisa up, steadying her as she faltered slightly. It wasn't until Walter went to assist Paige that he realized she was still clinging to him. "You and Happy need to go. We'll be fine."

She shook her head fervently, glaring at the mechanic. "Tell me you're not okay with this!"

"Walt's right, Paige. We don't have another option." Happy shoved Toby's chest lightly with one hand. "If you don't come back, I'll kill you. Got it?"

"Got it." He wrapped his arms around her, one hand coming up to rest in her hair as she buried herself in his chest. Happy wasn't much for public displays of affection, but this was an extenuating circumstance. Walter found the sentiment appropriate. She released him and took her place next to Sylvester.

"Damn it, Walter, you are the king of other options!" Paige spun around to face him, her hands moving up to grip his shoulders over his torn undershirt. "I am not leaving you on a deserted island. We've barely survived this long. This is reckless, even for you."

"It's not reckless, it's necessary." He wasn't thrilled about the prospect either, but at least they'd been found, at least most of them would be going home that night, at least…at least Paige and Ralph would finally be safe. He knew Toby would agree. Spending a few more days there was a small price to pay to protect the people they loved. "We'll return in a few days. You need to get in there with Ralph, right now. You're wasting time."

She shook her head again. Her eyes were shining. "No. I'll stay. It's Toby and Happy's honeymoon, they should be together."

"I hate to say it, Paige, but there are no other people here," the shrink chimed in. "Your skills would be lost on the wildlife."

"Toby's right. We need a doctor, just in case. Paige." Walter sighed. _God,_ she was so stubborn sometimes. "Ralph's cut could get infected. He needs treatment and you need to be with him."

"This is wrong. This is all wrong. Shit." She dragged her hands through her matted hair. "Why do you keep doing this to me?"

Walter almost chuckled at her obvious frustration. They'd reached a shaky truce at the wedding, solidifying it when their survival started to hinge on mutual cooperation, apologizing on day four as they drained water out of coconuts on the beach, and now, weeks after he thought she had disappeared from his life forever, Paige was begging to stay in the middle of nowhere with him.

"I'm sorry," the genius said for lack of a better response. "I know. But if you don't get in the helicopter in thirty seconds, I won't give you a choice."

Paige held up her hands. "Wait. Just—fine, I'll go. Just wait." She released a shaky breath and stepped closer, tilting her head up to meet his eyes. He could see the fear in hers. "If I told you that everything I said when you were in space was true, would it help you get back safely?"

For a second, Walter forgot his impatience as he struggled to process her question. "What?"

"I-If…if it was all true. Would you try harder knowing you had something to come back to?"

She was desperate. Scared. Trying to save his life by working on his emotions as she'd done before. "I guess it worked once." Walter meant it as a joke, but it came out strained. He shook his head, his wry smile dropping. "I don't want to hear it if it isn't true. I promise, Paige. We'll be safe."

"That's not enough." She slid her arms around his neck, gripping him tightly against her as she angled her chin on his shoulder. He could hear the quiver in her voice when she spoke, which seemed nearly impossible given the other stimuli vying for his attention. But his brain had always prioritized everything that was Paige. "We can be together when you get home. If you still want me. And I am saying this to you, fully conscious, and I won't go back on it this time, so just…" She swallowed, leaning back, her hands coming up to his neck as she looked at him again. "Just please don't abandon us."

He wished he could hold her. He wished, selfishly, that he could keep her there, ask her to repeat those words again and again. He wished at least that he could tell her how painfully in love he was and probably always would be. But… "You have to go." Walter took her hands in his, squeezing them before he released her. "I'll see you soon."

Toby and Jakes had finished unloading all the expendable supplies and Paige reluctantly boarded, Walter huffing out a relieved breath as she secured herself in the seat. Her eyes never left his as the three men cleared the area and the helicopter began its ascent, the rest of the passengers solemnly waving goodbye to them.

Maybe she didn't really mean it. Maybe she wouldn't keep her promise. He supposed he would find out soon enough.

But Walter would be damned if he didn't make it home to Paige Dineen.


End file.
